Parademons
Parademons are sentient species of genetically modified and enhanced beings creating when altering other species with the Mother Boxes. They are a subservient race of aliens used by the overlord Darkseid, though they are actively employed by his generals. Steppenwolf, Darkseid's herald, notably employed them during his attempted planetary invasion of Earth, and later again when fighting against the Justice League. History Creation Parademons are created by the tried and true process of deconstructing and repurposing genetic material from dead and captured enemies of Apokolips with the Mother Boxes. Newly created Parademons are then processed, trained, and enhanced to serve Darkseid. First Invasion of Earth Parademons were used as Steppenwolf's personal army when the New God first attempted to conquer Earth. During this invasion, countless hordes of Parademons emerged from the Apokoliptian dropships, requiring the combined might of the Amazons, Atlanteans, and armies of Mankind to match their numbers. Many were turned into Parademons due to their exposure to the energy released from Steppenwolf's Electro Axe. With the assistance of the Olympians and Yalan Gur, the Parademons were defeated along with Steppenwolf. When the Unity was dismantled by Zeus, the Parademons were forced to retreat and restrain the humiliated New God as they fled. Kidnapping of S.T.A.R. Labs Scientists To be added Second Invasion of Earth After Lex Luthor accessed the Kryptonian ship, Steppenwolf, learning that Earth was defenseless with the Olympians gone and with no one strong enough to protect it (since Superman was also dead), sent his Parademons to scout the planet. Batman came in contact with one before it auto-destructed. Many assisted Steppenwolf when he arrived at Themyscira to retrieve from the Amazons their heavily guarded Mother Box. After the New God retrieved the second Mother Box from Atlantis, the Parademons begun kidnapping certain workers from S.T.A.R. Labs in order to learn of the last Mother Box of three's location. At this point a team of heroes intervened, saving the hostages and defeating several Parademons in the process. Steppenwolf built a hive inside a decommissioned nuclear silo in northern Russia, where his Parademons stayed relatively hidden, not attracting much attention from the world, until the Unity could be started. Once the Unity process begun, the heroes arrived to stop it, being initially overwhelmed by the Parademons' great numbers. Eventually, the league, with the help of the now recovered Superman, were able to defeat Steppenwolf and dismantle the Unity, leaving the New God reeking with fear, which lead the Parademons to attack him instead. An immense portal opened, taking Steppenwolf and the remaining Parademons back to Apokolips. Equipment * Apokoliptian Weaponry: During the first invasion of Earth, Parademons were armed with glowing axes. In the second invasion, Steppenwolf learned from his mistake and equipped his troops with much more advanced weapon, energy rifles. Their rifles fire a form of red colored, plasma-like energy, bearing remarkable similarities to the function of Kryptonian Plasma Carbines. The weapon is lethal when fired upon vital spots or upon unprotected humans, though the Flash was able to survive an incapacitating round to the leg, and Batman had to make great effort to avoid the weapon's blasts. * Parademon Armour: Parademons wear an organic, chitinous body armor that protects them from conventional weapons, resulting in Batman needing to upgrade his Batmobile's arsenal and utilize high-powered explosives to cause damage. This armor, however, is not strong enough to protect against extremely powerful weapons like Wonder Woman's sword or Aquaman's trident, nor can it withstand great impacting forces, as the Flash was able to tear through a squad of Parademons at superspeed. Category:Species